


Broken Pokedolls

by bladespark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/F, Multi, Robot Sex, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: A late night in an adult "toy" shop, some years in the future.  A pokemon sex doll, out of her package and accidentally left switched on.  A plan for depravity and robotic carnage... (A commissioned story.)





	Broken Pokedolls

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very different from my other works, even including my other mature and explicit works. Fans of tender loving will find none of it here. 
> 
> This contains content some may find extreme and disturbing. Exactly how disturbing depends on how you feel about the suffering and death of robots. They are programmed to feel pain. Is that pain the same as yours? Who knows. They are also programmed to enjoy it. 
> 
> Read on at your own risk.

A quiet street on a moonlit night. A little shop, tucked discreetly away behind a larger building, with a sign promising toys, and not the kind you buy for children, within. The front room, filled with the usual objects of desire. The back room, where special, larger toys are kept...

Some are in their packaging. Others are out, to better display their features to potential customers. All are more or less human sized, lifelike; dolls meant for a different kind of play. They are not human, though. They are other, the fulfillment of fantasy, creatures from the human imagination that never existed in our world. 

One package bears the label "Pink Fantasy Sex Monster!" in an attempt to get around licensing issues. Companies that make games for children seldom also license sex dolls. The doll inside, however, is definitely a pink ampharos, or ampharose, though one much better endowed with sexual characteristics than the version presented to children. She is wearing a lacy bra over her ample breasts and a set of matching panties stretch across her broad hips. She sleeps, switched off, as do all the dolls.

Or do they?

There is motion from one of the dolls not contained within a package. She has been still, but now yellow eyes snap open and the doll climbs to her feet. She was not turned off at the end of the day, and she is going to take advantage of that.

She is statuesque, broad-hipped and strong. She is also not remotely human. Her face is reptilian. A long tail covered with spikes like a pine tree arcs behind her Amazon's body. She is a sceptile, green with accents of red and gold. Unlike most of the dolls, she is naked. Some past customer no doubt having removed her bra and panties already.

Sceptile looks around, assessing the possibilities for play. She smiles as her eyes fall on the other two unpackaged dolls sitting near her. One is a lopunny, delicately feminine, clad in lacy lingerie. The other is a lucario, more butch than most of the dolls there, in a sports bra and shorts.

She nods approval, they will do nicely. Now to see what other resources she has on hand. She begins to search the store, examining the back room, the front room, the office, the storage space, and every nook and cranny in each of those. Every so often she finds something she wants to use, and brings it back to lay beside the pair of inert dolls in the middle of the back room. Finally she has everything she needs, including one delightfully unexpected discovery. She stands and surveys the two helpless dolls and the little heap of equipment beside them.

"Perfect," murmurs Sceptile, and a long pink tongue flicks out to lick over her thin lips, leaving a trail of damp saliva behind it. She is essentially a robot, but her mechanics and programming include all the liquids necessary to emulate a living being. And indeed as she looks at the two inert dolls and thinks about her plans for them, one of her other liquid responses activates, making her pussy begin to slowly leak juices.

But the setup is not quite perfect yet, she needs one thing more. She requires an audience. Looking around the rest of the room she grins and heads for the nearest boxed doll. She reaches one finger through the little hole with its "Try Me!" label and pushes the on switch on Ampharose.

Ampharose blinks open her dark eyes, then starts back as she sees Sceptile only inches from her face, grinning evilly. But of course she cannot move back very much, for she is contained within her box, trapped there with no way to escape. Even if she were physically capable of breaking the ties that hold her to the box, her programming tells her that she must not remove herself from her packaging. Only her owner should do so. 

"Wakey, wakey," says Sceptile, still grinning. She pokes the clear plastic in front of Ampharose, making Ampharose squeak in fear and confusion, but then Sceptile simply moves on to push the on switch of the next doll, and the next, until the whole room is full of uncertain, watching eyes.

With a dramatic bow, Sceptile begins her work. She leaves the last two dolls switched off for now. She wants everything to be just so when they awaken. First she makes use of the system of pulleys built into the room's ceiling. It's meant to help move the dolls, some of which are fairly heavy, when bringing shipments of them in. Now, though, she rigs a pair of ropes through it. She takes the end of the first and wraps it securely around Lopunny's arm, using multiple loops to make certain it won't slip and can't be wiggled out of.

The same process is repeated with the other arm, each rope leading to an opposing corner of the room. When Lopunny is securely tied, Sceptile hauls on the ropes and hoists her upright. She dangles, her feet hanging down limply, just off the ground, while her arms are stretched out above and to either side.

Sceptile regards this and nods. This will do for the moment. She turns her attention to Lucario, and to the wonderful little extra she found squirreled away in the office: a large package of M80 firecrackers. The ones that are illegal in most places, because just one of them can take a human's hand off. This stack has more than a dozen, and they all have long fuses, so Sceptile can tie them together and light them all at once.

Licking her lips eagerly, she does so, and then binds the resulting package to Lucario, just at the small of her back. She uses two more pieces of rope to bind Lucario's legs and arms, so she can't move.

"There! Good enough for now, at least," she says. Then she leans over and flips Lucario's on switch. The smaller doll's eyes blink open, and then blink again in confusion at the predicament she finds herself in.

"What...?" Lucario attempts to move, and only succeeds in wiggling around on the floor a little bit. 

Sceptile laughs. "Good morning! We're going to play a little game. It'll be so much fun." She licks her lips, and then reached down and almost absently rubs her hand over her pussy, where the juices there have started to leak out.

Lucario's cheeks light up with her blush reflex, but she says, "I don't know if I like this game."

Sceptile snickers. "You don't have to like it, but you do have to play. Don't worry, it won't be a long game. But first I want to wake up the final player." She strides over to Lopunny and flips her on switch. "Rise and shine!"

Lopunny squeaks in surprise on finding herself suspended in the air. Sceptile pokes her in the chest, between her two large, pillowy breasts. This sets her swinging back and forth, and she squeaks again, her legs kicking. Sceptile chuckled and pushes her harder, swinging her until the motion is almost violent, carrying her high on each arc.

Suddenly she grabs one of Lopunny's feet, yanking her to a halt. "Time to finish trying you down," she says, and she picks up another coil of rope. She loops it around Lopunny's ankle, forming a secure tie as she did with her arms, and then snaking the other end to a heavy display rack that's bolted to the floor. She secures the rope there, then moves back to Lopunny and repeats everything with her other foot.

This leaves her spread-eagled in the air, on display, and completely helpless. Sceptile touches herself again, wetting her fingers with her own juices. Then she reaches out and strokes Lopunny's pussy though the sheer fabric of her panties.

"Yeep!" The squeak Lopunny lets out is much louder, and her cheeks blush brightly.

Ampharose has been watching all this. She is confused, and a little afraid, something about Sceptile scares her quite a lot. Yet there is also something arousing about it. Ampharose finds herself suddenly wishing that she could touch herself. Her arms are secured within her box, however, so she cannot.

Her fluid responses are limited too, to keep her clean for whoever buys her. Still, she licks her lips and finds herself wishing she were out of her box.

Sceptile continues to grope and tease Lopunny. The fluffy little bunny-like doll squirms, her pussy leaking fluid that soon soaks through her panties and begins to run down her legs, as well as coating Sceptile's hands. Sceptile gropes her breasts too, reaching up under the lacy top draped over them, and smears her own juices on them as she does so. She squeezes and kneads and pinches the generous cleavage, making Lopunny squeak and moan in turns.

Ampharose moans too, softly, squirming helplessly in her box. She wants to be the one there in the center of the room, tied up and teased.

Suddenly Sceptile steps back, leaving Lopunny panting as she hangs from her bonds. She grabs the end of one of the ropes that hold up Lopunny's arms. Those run through pulleys on the ceiling, and she'd only looped the end around a rack to keep the rope from slipping. Now she undoes the loop and gives the rope a yank. It tightens, pulling Lopunny into a more extreme spread-eagled pose. 

Sceptile grabs the other rope as well, holding both and yanking hard. Lopunny lets out a yelp as her arms are pulled harder, putting strain on her legs too.

"If I just keep pulling," said Sceptile, "eventually I'll pull your arms right off. Or maybe I'll get lucky and your legs will come off too. Just pulling you right into pieces."

Lopunny squeaks again, a sound of terror, but if anything her pussy is leaking even more now. Sceptile leans on the ropes a little bit, not yanking this time but just slowly pulling, a relentless pressure. There's a faint creaking sound from Lopunny as her body of metal and silicone and other technological wonders strains, on the point of breaking.

But Sceptile relaxes the ropes and loops the ends back to the rack, leaving Lopunny still spread out on display, but as yet unharmed. "Can't end the game too soon. Not for you, anyway. I want to let you watch while I take care of Lucario." She leaves Lopunny and walks back to Lucario now. She grabs the smaller doll by her bound arms and drags her around so she's lying in front of Lopunny. This also puts her very close to Ampharose, who is still watching with blushing cheeks and faint squirms of arousal.

"It wouldn't be fair to only let Lopunny have fun," said Sceptile, kneeling next to Lucario and grinning down at her. She reaches out and gropes Lucario's small, perky breasts, rubbing them through the sports bra at first, then yanking that up and squeezing them directly.

She bends over then and licks one nipple, her long tongue spreading a trail of saliva over it. Lucario gasps, then moans loudly as Sceptile continues to lick and suck each nipple in turn. She reaches down while her tongue works and slides her hand into Lucario's shorts, groping there too. She squeezes and rubs, her fingers sliding slickly over Lucario's pussy, making her moan louder.

Sceptile keeps going, working Lucario up until she's shuddering with it, completely overcome with sensations, her shorts soaked, and her head thrown back as she moans repeatedly.

Sceptile stops suddenly. Lucario whimpers as the pleasure is taken away, then her eyes fly wide as Sceptile flicks the lighter she just picked up.

"Time to go boom," she says with a grin, and lights the fuse to the fireworks. She jumps back, out of the way. She would love to be able to finger Lucario right until she explodes, but she's not ready to be blown up herself. She has lots of other ideas for things to do to dolls tonight.

The fuse burns down slowly, drawing out the tension. Lucario watches it as long as she can, but the fireworks are tied to her back, so the little sputtering spark is soon out of her sight, no matter how much she twists and squirms.

At last the little spark splits along the different fuses, and then vanishes inside the fireworks. There is a long, tense pause, and then a deafening bang echoes in the small space. Lucario explodes in a fountain of smoke, fire, and lubricating oil, some of which adds to the fireball at the center of the blast. Pieces fly everywhere. A few interior gears hit Sceptile in the face, for she is watching intently, never so much as twitching, and does not raise a hand to shield herself.

One large piece—most of a leg—hits the box where Ampharose is watching. She jerks back inside her container, then yelps as the leg knocks it from its shelf, sending the box and her tumbling to the floor.

The box lands face-down, so Ampharose can see nothing but the carpet a few inches from her face. She hears footsteps approaching and her box is suddenly hauled upright. There is a sound of tearing cardboard, the box has come partly open. Ampharose stares in horror as Sceptile tears it open further and pulls her out of it.

Sceptile is not her owner! Yet she has taken her out of her box, so perhaps she is. Ampharose shivers, hugging herself in fear. This makes her realize that she can move now. A shock goes through her, and then a terrible, wonderful, wrong-yet-right desire follows it. Her hands are free now, she could reach down and rub her panties if she wants to. A little dark spot has already begun to show on them as her lubrication routines switch on now that she's free of her box.

"Aren't you a pretty one," says Sceptile. Ampharose blushes hotly.

Sceptile finishes pulling her from her box and stands back, her gaze sweeping up and down Ampharose's pink body, taking in her wide hips, her large breasts covered in a lacy bra, and the matching panties that are showing an ever-growing wet spot. She grins and reaches down to grope that spot. "You're a sexy one too."

"Eep," is all that Ampharose can say, but she doesn't pull away from the groping.

There's a faint squeak, and Sceptile looks over to where Lopunny is still hanging from her ropes. "Oh right. I'm not done with you! But first I want to play with this new little toy a bit." She leans in and kisses Ampharose, hard, forcing her tongue swiftly into the other Pokemon's mouth.

On the floor near them the last electric flicker dies in Lucario's eyes, but neither of them notice, Sceptile is having too much fun thinking about what to do with this new toy. She doesn't have any more destructive devices on hand, but she is determined to have her fun one way or another. For now she is enthralled by the open-mouthed kiss she shares with Ampharose. Saliva dribbles down the pink Pokemon's chin as Sceptile's tongue twists passionately with hers.

Sceptile pulls Ampharose closer, their breasts rubbing together. Ampharose moans into the kiss. Her panties are completely soaked now.

"You like that, huh?" Sceptile breaks off the kiss and gives Ampharose a predatory smile. "You're a good little toy. But I want to play with my other toy some more." Her grin widens and she suddenly shoves Ampharose, who yelps as she falls backwards to the floor. Sceptile laughs. "You stay right there," she said, and turns to Lopunny, who still hangs by her wrists from the ceiling.

Sceptile grabs the end of the ropes on her arms, tugging on them lightly, making Lopunny squeak and squirm in her bonds. 

"Ha ha ha. Little toys are fun to break," she said, and pulls harder. Lopunny whimpers, trying to squirm, but the ropes pull so hard that she can hardly move. Sceptile doesn't relent, though. In fact she pulls harder, leaning her weight into the ropes, until Lopunny's joints are creaking again, on the verge of giving out. Still she continues, pulling harder, and harder still.

Lopunny is whimpering louder, her head rolling back and forth. But her panties are soaked through and there are moans mixed with her whimpers.

Sceptile's pussy is dripping as she cruelly pulls harder, and now Lopunny lets out a shriek of pain, and with a pop one of her shoulders comes apart.

Sceptile immediately stops pulling, leaving Lopunny hanging, one shoulder partially disconnected, wires bridging between her body and her arm, hydraulic tubes leaking fluids that drip down her side. Her brief scream trails off to a shuddering whimper and her head drops to hang limply forward on her chest.

With a little shudder of pleasure, Sceptile runs her hand between her legs. Then she loops the ropes she'd been pulling on around a handy shelving frame and walks up to Lopunny. She gropes between the damaged doll's legs, rubbing her fingers over the soaked panties. Her full breasts rub against Lopunny's and she moans breathlessly, excited by the damage she's done.

Suddenly she steps back from Lopunny and pounces on Ampharose, pinning the other Pokemon under her, pushing her body close, kissing her again, hard and hot and almost violent as her tongue plunges into Ampharose's mouth. Her hands go to Ampharose's full breasts, groping and kneading roughly. Her fingers soon slip under her bra and find the other Pokemon's nipples, where they stroke for just a moment before pinching hard. 

Ampharose cries out, breaking from the kiss. Sceptile leans back, but doesn't stop pinching. She twists Ampharose's nipples hard, working them back and forth, making Ampharose squirm and cry out again as her sensitive pseudo-flesh is assaulted.

Ampharose squirms and writhes under her, but Sceptile doesn't relent, she twists again, harder, pushing the bra out of the way entirely so that she can tweak and torment the pink nipples to her heart's content. It makes her laugh, that wild laugh of cruel delight, and her own pussy is growing wetter and wetter, liquid dripping down her thighs. She grinds her hips against Ampharose, and her eyes half close as she moans in pleasure.

Wanting more, Sceptile shifts, her hands finally letting go of Ampharose's delicate nipples to grip her hips. She pulls the other doll to her their legs intertwining, their pussies rubbing together, separated only by the flimsy barrier of Ampharose's panties, which are so completely soaked through by now that they hardly provide a barrier at all.

Ampharose moans, and Sceptile does as well, pushing their bodies close together, their pussies rubbing as they scissor. Sceptile's fingers dig into the soft pseudo-flesh of Ampharose's waist, pulling her close, her hips twitching as she rubs harder. "Gods, you feel so good," groans Sceptile, her eyes glazing with pleasure. All Ampharose can do is moan in response.

Sceptile's grip loosens, but only because her hands are sliding down to cup Ampharose's ample buttocks. She groans again, squeezing her double-handful of jiggling cheeks. She rolls over, pulling Ampharose atop her, their pussies still rubbing, juices dripping and sliding slickly. That frees Ampharose's ass, which is no longer pinned to the floor, and Sceptile slaps one jiggling cheek, her hips still grinding, thrusting hard against Ampharose.

Ampharose yelps at the slap, then yelps louder when Sceptile slaps the other cheek even harder, spanking her firmly. She spanks repeatedly, in time with her thrusting hips, smiling at each yelp and squeak that Ampharose lets out.

Sceptile grabs both cheeks again, pulling Ampharose against her, rubbing their hips together. Then she shoves backwards, spending Ampharose tumbling. Ampharose yelps in surprise, rolling onto her back. Sceptile laughs and comes up to her knees, looking down at Ampharose.

"You're way too much fun." She glances over at the nearly-dismembered Lopunny and adds, "I hardly know where to go next." She rises abruptly and grabs the two ropes that hold Lopunny's arms up. Laughing to herself, her own juices dripping down her legs from her state of arousal, she kneels over Ampharose again, straddling her chest.

Sceptile tugs the ropes lightly, pulling the wires of Lopunny's dislocated arm a little further out. She also shifts her hips putting her pussy right over Ampharose's face. "Cute little pink pleasure toy," she says. "Do what you're made for, pleasure me."

Ampharose squirms; her whole body is on fire with need. Her panties are so soaked she's practically leaking on the floor. She opens her mouth and licks Sceptile's pussy, adding her saliva to the wetness dripping from it, tasting the musky aroma of her.

"Mmm, yeah," says Sceptile, her eyes lidded in pleasure. She puts more pressure on the ropes holding up Lopunny, who squeals but doesn't struggle. Any further movement will almost certainly pull her arm off entirely. Lopunny's cries are almost moans. Her programming includes the ability to feel pain, but pain and pleasure are nearly the same thing, so when Sceptile gives a sudden yank, pulling her arm entirely loose, her cry is as much an orgasmic scream as it is a shriek of pain. 

Sceptile is moaning too, rocking her hips, shoving her pussy against Ampharose's face. The soft sounds Ampharose is making are muffled as she licks urgently at the bigger Pokemon’s pussy. Her feet rub and twist against the floor as her body writhes, she finally can't resist and starts rubbing her own fingers on her clit as she continues to eat out Sceptile.

Sceptile meanwhile doesn't relent at all, she lets one rope drop, the disconnected arm falling to the floor but she leans on the other one hard, hearing the creak and shriek as metal and plastic begin to part. Lopunny whimpers and kicks her feet, but they're not touching the ground. A moment later her other arm comes apart at the elbow, flying free suddenly as the last parts give way under the strain, and she collapses to the floor.

This sends Sceptile falling back, off of Ampharose. She laughs as she falls and rolls, coming to her feet with acrobatic skill. She looks around the room, now strewn with parts of the two other dolls. Her eyes linger on Ampharose for a moment, and her hot, cruel gaze promises more to come, but then she moves on to stare intently at Lopunny, lying twitching on the floor. She practically pounces on one of the ropes tying her legs, which have some slack in them now that she has fallen, and grabs it, yanking it taut, making Lopunny do the splits.

Lopunny's head rolls back and forth as she lies helpless, her legs straining apart. She whimpers, and her extreme pose pulls her soaked panties tight against her pussy, outlining it clearly under the fabric. Sceptile's eyes are fixed on that spot as she pulls harder and harder. Lopunny's leg joints are stronger than her shoulder joints, so Sceptile has to really throw her weight against the rope, lunging and jerking it as hard as she can. Finally, with a shriek of tearing metal and an even louder shriek from Lopunny, one leg gives way, tearing off at the hip. There is a shower of sparks and a spray of hydraulic fluids, which splatters over Sceptile, Ampharose, and several of the nearby dolls still trapped in their boxes.

Sceptile falls backwards again as the leg gives way. When she scrambles to her feet she is grinning an almost maniacal grin. Some of Lopunny's hydraulic fluid has splattered on her face and she wipes it off, then licks a finger curiously. "Not as good as her other juices, but very fun to get at," she says. Then she looks down at Ampharose, who is still lying on her back, caught between fear and desire.

With eager speed Sceptile pounces on her again, kissing her wetly and mashing their breasts together. The other two dolls have been destroyed, so Ampharose is now the center of Sceptile's attention. She is almost frantic in her sadistic passion, crushing Ampharose beneath her, bringing up one leg between Ampharose's legs as she rubs their breasts together and forces her tongue deep into the other Pokemon’s mouth. Her leg pushes against Ampharose's panties, rubbing there, making her moan into the kiss. Her eyes are closed, and her hands come up finally in a tentative caress of her violent lover. Sceptile, however, pays little attention to the caress. She soon pushes back to sit straddling Ampharose. Her hands go to her breasts again, unable to resist their fullness, and this time she rips the delicate, lacy bra over them away entirely. She pinches and tweaks them repeatedly, until Ampharose is whimpering again.

"This whole night has been way too much fun," says Sceptile, looking down at Ampharose. "Don't you think? Hmm?"

The more timid Pokemon finally speaks. "Y-yes."

"Hah! Good. But I don't know if you'll say it's been fun when I'm done with you." She glances at the parts-strewn room again and her smile is downright dangerous. Ampharose shivers and swallows hard.

Sceptile bends and gives Ampharose another hard, wet kiss, pushing her tongue deep before withdrawing suddenly and rising. She stalks over to the pile of equipment she made earlier. Most of it has been used, but there are a few things still remaining. She grabs a coil of rope and returns to Ampharose. 

"Get up," she orders, and the other Pokemon obeys.

"Hold still." Ampharose stands, trembling ever so slightly, as Sceptile looks her up and down thoughtfully. Her panties are still on, but her large breasts hang free, and Sceptile's eyes go to them as she nods. She walks around behind Ampharose and grabs her arms, pulling them behind her back. Ampharose doesn't resist as Sceptile binds them back. She wraps the rope not just around her wrists but also around her forearms, pulling her arms even further back, which makes her breasts stand out more as her shoulders arch backwards.

Sceptile finishes with a sturdy knot, then reaches around and gropes Ampharose from behind, squeezing her breasts, one in each hand. "You have great boobs. At least for now..." She grips them harder, hard enough to hurt, and Ampharose squirms in her embrace.

Finally Sceptile lets go. Ampharose sways unsteadily, trying to find balance with her arms bound. Sceptile returns to her pile of supplies and shoves a coil of rope off of the top if a large car battery. A set of jumper cables sits beside it.

"Now I don't know anything about this battery," says Sceptile. "It might be completely dead. Maybe, if I hook up the cables and touch you, it will do nothing." Sceptile bends and begins doing just that, still speaking as she works. "Maybe this is very safe, or maybe it's very dangerous. Maybe the battery is fully charged and these ends could deliver a massive, maybe even lethal charge." She straightens, holding the insulated grips of the jumper cable's alligator-clamp ends in her hands. "Isn't that exciting?"

She stalks slowly towards Ampharose, who stands still, shivering, her breasts still thrust forward. The alligator clamps glint in the low light. Ampharose's eyes are fixed on them. She licks her lips and takes a step backwards.

Sceptile lunges forward before Ampharose can escape and jams the alligator clamps against Ampharose's nipples. For a fraction of a second there is nothing, then power surges through the clamps in a cascade of brilliant light and Ampharose explodes. Sparks show and for a brief instant the light is blinding. Pieces of her upper torso fly all over the room, some punching holes in the boxes of the watching dolls. Sceptile, directly in front of her, takes much of the blast, her torso suddenly criss-crossed with burns and gashes.

She tumbles backwards under the force of the explosion. Ampharose's lower body, meanwhile, is mostly unharmed by the blast, but torn literally in half it no longer functions. She takes two staggering steps backwards and all her inner fluid reservoirs empty, her pussy gushing out liquid as she falls to lie in a puddle of fluids.

There is a long, deafened silence. None of the watching dolls so much as twitch. Sceptile stands very still, looking at the fallen Ampharose.

"Oh god, that was better than I'd hoped," she said after that long moment has passed. Her hand goes to her pussy, completely unconsciously, and she starts rubbing. A moment later she drops to her knees, spreading her legs wide, one hand braced on the floor and the other rubbing frantically at her engorged clit. It doesn't matter that it's filled with hot liquid by specialized little pumps, or that the pleasure that fills her is carried by wires rather than nerves, to her it's as real as anything a being of flesh and blood might feel. She moans, her eyes half-lidded as she strokes herself with increasing fervor. 

But her eyes do not close, no. They are fixed on the spectacle of destruction before her, the fallen legs of Ampharose, the scattered pieces of Lucario, the dismembered torso of Lopunny, which still twitches faintly, and the shrapnel and debris scattered throughout the room. Her moans grow louder and louder as she looks at the result of her playing and then finally a cry of ultimate bliss escapes her, and her wires are alight with purest pleasure as her body shakes with her climax.

Then she too is still, as are the other dolls, still watching, each half-hoping and half afraid that Sceptile will rise and take another of them from her box...


End file.
